Endless
by deathangel338
Summary: Asch/Luke. very fluffy one-shot.


Hello! well this is my first "normal" fanfiction, I turned it in to my creative writing class so I'm not sure if it's very good or not -_-; Oh btw for those who are wondering if i'll ever update Random Anime Shit again -if any- we more or less gave up on that story -bows- sorry.

Warning: fluff and shonen ai

Pairing: Asch/Luck

Disclaimer: I own nothing just my copy of the game If I did this pairing would be cannon.

_

* * *

___

"Who are you?" I asked.

_"You know me." a voice said._  
_"But..."_  
"...LUKE WAKE UP!" a voice said. My childhood friend Guy.  
"Five more minutes." I replied sleepily.  
"If you don't hurry up we'll be later for school!"  
"...aw crap!" rushing out of bed and getting ready in five minutes flat.  
"Damn that was fast."  
"Let's go before Mr. Curtis kills us for being later again!" I said dashing out of the house.

"Alright class today we'll be having a new student today his name is Asch please take a seat next to Luke." My teacher Mr. Curtis said.  
I barely looked up as the new kid sat next to me and whispers began to fill the room.  
"That's enough! now turn to page.358 in your textbooks." he said as I started to ignore the world around me.  
"Hey, can i borrow your textbook?" a voice to my left said.  
"...huh?" I asked dumbly finally looking over at him, when I did boy did I get the shock of a lifetime!  
"Can i borrow your textbook?" he repeated.  
"Uh yeah sure." I replied blankly still staring at him and absentmindedly handing him the book.  
"Thanks." he said turning away.

"Guy!" I shouted right next to his ear during lunch.  
"I'm right here!" he said covering his ear.  
"You won't believe what just happened during first period today!" I said excitedly "You found your alternate twin."  
"Wait, how do you know?"  
"In this school news travels fast, that and I have him in 3rd period I thought he was you till I noticed the long hair."  
"Oh...well then never mind."  
"Who is he anyway a long lost brother or something?"  
"I don't know but I feel like I know him from somewhere before even though I know I never met him."  
"Of course you do you both have the same face."  
"..right" I get the feeling there was more to it than us just having the same face.

Finally the last class of the day I though today would never end.  
"Nice to see you again." said a voice to my left.  
"Holy-" I said looking over to see who it was only to see it was Asch.  
"Nice reaction." he said smirking in my direction.  
"Shut up!" I said embarrassed. I take back any thoughts I had of me and this guy being anything alike.  
Thank god the teacher walked in just then, I don't think I was able to come up with more lame witty comebacks to anything this jerk said.

"I'm Home!" I called in to the house.  
"Welcome back dear." my mom said from the kitchen. "Go put your stuff away we're going to greet the new neighbors when your ready alright."  
"OK" I said indifferently, but I had to wonder when did we get new neighbors? As I walked over to my nightstand I noticed my diary that I always wrote in ever since I was kidnapped, It's annoying but the doctors said I needed to in case I ever forgot my memory again since I can't remember anything past seven years ago and I don't want to worry my parents again.  
"Luke hurry up!" my mom shouts from downstairs.  
"Coming!" I reply for some reason uneasy about meeting these new people.  
As we walked over I had another shocking revelation this new kid from school was my next door neighbor...just great.  
"So we meet again." Asch said with his with his ever present smirk on his face. Wait why did I just think that I've only known him for like two periods!  
"...Hi" I said dejectedly.  
"Luke be nice." my mom said elbowing me in the stomach. "Hi" she said turning to Asch and smiling. We're your next door neighbors and me and my son would like to welcome you to the neighborhood.  
"Oh! thank you miss." he said almost as if he got out of a trance.  
"If you have any questions feel free to ask me or my husband."  
"Thanks I'll be sure to let my parents know."  
"Where are they by the way your the only new person I've met so far."  
"Their at work right now."  
"Oh I see well I hope to meet them soon." my mom said smiling then turning away to go home.  
"Luke can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"what?" I asked turning back around about to follow my mother home.  
"Do you really not remember me?" he asked walking toward me a little to close for comfort.  
"Sorry but I don't remember anything past seven years ago."  
"I see so it's true" he said. When I saw that sad look in his eye my stomach clenched painfully though I wasn't completely sure why.

_"Wait for me!"_  
_"Come on Luke your gonna Have to faster than that if you want to catch me."_  
_"But I don't even know who you are!"_  
_"I told you before that you know me and we've already met again recently." the voice said slowing down and sounding slightly annoyed with me but still to far way for me to catch up to him._  
_"It's not my fault I don't remember!" I shout slightly annoyed with myself and the voice._  
_"That's true that's why you need to hurry up and remember."_  
_"Can't you at least give me a hint as to who you are?" I questioned still trying to catch him._  
_"Fine, fine I'll give you a hint. My name starts with an 'A'"_

When I woke up my bed was wet and I saw Guy standing over my head with an empty bucket.  
"Dude, what the hell was that for!" pissed and soaking wet "You weren't waking up so i thought this would be a fun way to do it."  
"Jerk" I said under my breath "you can be mad all you want but we're still gonna be late if you don't hurry."  
"Aw crap!" I said like any other normal morning, yet the dream still lingered in my memory.

"Made it!" I cheered happily I got to my seat just in time.  
"Morning."  
"Um. Hi Asch" I said for some reason feeling nervous around him.  
"If It's alright I need to speak with you at the roof during lunch."  
"Um. Alright" I replied Just as the teacher walked in I swear that guy knows everything you don't want him to know.  
"Alright children settle down today we're going to be learning about th-" It was at this point I just started Ignoring him like normal.

"So what is it you wanted to talk abo-"  
I was frozen at this point unsure of what to since this guy I met just yesterday was KISSING me and why the hell am I enjoying this and kissing back? 'Alright this has to stop' I thought as I pushed him away.  
"I don't know what game your playing but leave me out of it" I shouted for some reason feeling tears welling up in my eyes and running home not wanting to face him.

"Luke come on it's been three days you have to come out of there sometime" Guy yelled from behind my door.  
"NO WAY!" I yelled back at him.  
Ever since that day I could not get that kiss out of my head. Gahh! what was wrong with me I shouldn't be running away like this! But I can't face him I wouldn't know what to do.  
"Fine!" Guy said in agitation walking away. Thank God! Until I heard footsteps heading toward my door again.  
"Get in there and fix this!" he yelled to someone new and throwing someone in in my room. Huh I thought I locked that door weird.  
"You didn't have to throw me!" the voice was you guessed it Asch.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked trying very hard to keep my voice even.  
"Your friend dragged me here just as I was about to leave"  
"Oh sorry about that." I said trying to get the slight blush off my face. While the only thing that followed was awkward silence.  
"...Look I'm sorry for what I did." He sounded like he was having a hard time trying to find the right words to say.  
"Why did you do that."  
"I wanted to see if you really forgot."  
"I did, but after you K-k-kis"  
"Kissed?"  
"Yeah that" I said blushing "I had a lot of time to think then I started to remember your Lorelei, your the the first friend I had when I was little, but why do you call yourself Asch now."  
"It's complicated." he sighed. Then more awkward silence. "So what now?"  
"Do you want to just start over?"  
And for the first time in a long time I smiled a genuine smile. "I'd really like that."  
"Come on lets go to school," he said while holding his hand and and blushing.  
As I took his hand for one of the first time in a long time I felt really happy.

"So you finally start to get along I see, took you long enough." said Guy while smirking.  
"Wait! you KNEW!" I shouted "We all knew you we're probably the only one who didn't," Said Asch

"You jerks," I mumbled and then out of nowhere he kissed me again.  
"Forgive me," he said giving me a sexy smirk.  
'Remind me why I love him again' I thought pouting

* * *

So review and tell me what you think.


End file.
